Poe: The Raven
by anny385
Summary: A Murder is kind of like one of Poe's stories. 1st of my Poe Series.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I decided to do an Edgar Allan Poe series of stories based on some of his writings. Since I am a relative and yes I actually am admitting that I am related to him. He was a good writer and I do like his stories. I know I'm not as good as a writer as my relative is, but I do try and I do have a reason why I don't write very well. It is on my profile if you want to read it. Now my Dad on the other hand is a very good writer and must have gotten it from EAP. My story Anymore was kind of a play on the word Nevermore in The Raven.

Poe: The Raven

Tony DiNozzo dropped into his chair and sat down powering up his computer before putting his gun and badge away. He was in a little early and decided to start on some paperwork before anyone showed up. He had noticed that Gibbs was already in because he had seen his coat on the back of the chair. He was writing in the folder when the elevator opened and the door opened depositing his teammates into the bullpen. He barely looked up as they made their way towards their own desks.

He smiled at his teammates and said hello to them and watched them as they too sat down and powered up their own computers. He had just finished his paperwork and closed the file he was working on and put it away. He had told his teammates about his night last night and then told them jokes. He had just launched a ball of paper towards McGee and at the same time Gibbs came in carrying a cup of ever-present coffee in his hand. He never wanted to see a decaffeinated Gibbs again. He had seen it once and it wasn't pretty. Gibbs had yelled out grab your gear and he grabbed his gun, badge and backpack and followed everyone into the elevator.

They had gotten to the crime scene and had started sketching, taking pictures, bagging and tagging things and also interviewing the people who had discovered their Petty Officer. Tony looked around because he felt someone watching them, but when he did he didn't see anybody. He didn't like the idea of someone watching them.

Ducky was there taking the temperature of the dead Petty Officer and said that he had died at midnight. He also found a black feather in Petty Officer Edgar Garrison. Tony had bagged and tagged it and then when he had put it into the box where the other tagged evidence was he found the note, which read

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

" 'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door —

Only this, and nothing more."

Tony thought for a while. He had read this and he had read it recently. He looked at the feather again and though. No, this couldn't be.

"Boss, I might have something."

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"The feather may be a Raven's feather. Abby will have to match it to see if it really is. The note is a line from Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven. We might have a killer that is using Edgar Allan Poe's Poem."

"How do you know? You don't even read." McGee had over heard what Tony was telling Gibbs.

"Of course I read Probie. I just read The Raven not too long ago."

"So this might be an Edgar Allan Poe fan, or maybe The Raven fan?"

"I don't know boss. I just know that this" He held up the note "Is the first part of the poem." Tony replied. "Of course the feather might be a Crow's feather. I don't know"

Gibbs nodded and turned to Ducky as he and Jimmy put the Petty Officer in a body bag and then onto the gurney and then into the NCIS van. They too packed everything up and took it to the car and made their way back to head quarters.

Abby had confirmed that the feather was a Raven's feather and then they started looking into Petty Officer Edgar's background. His friends said that he had been going to a club that has been open for a month. It was new and called Poe's. They had interviewed the staff there. There was only a couple that had seen the Petty Officer. He had been seen talking to women and had left, but he was alone each time. He had been drinking, but he wasn't drunk.

Tony did indeed like to read. Since he had been in Baltimore one of his friends there had told him to read Edgar Allan Poe's stories and he actually liked them. Just this past week he had been rereading Poe's stories. He had been right it was a Raven's feather. They were dealing with someone who was a fan of Edgar Allan Poe. They had gone to the Petty Officer's apartment, but didn't find anything useful that would help them. Finally they had hit a dead end and the case had run cold. They had solved many cases as a team, but there had been a few of them that had turned into cold cases. None of them liked it when they turned into cold cases, but it happened even to Team Gibbs.

Author's Note2: Don't worry they will get the guy, but it will be a while.


End file.
